Changing a Bad Boy
by xthefirestillburns
Summary: Edge is known for his cheating ways. What happens when he falls for his best friend? Will he change his ways or stay the same?
1. Chapter 1

Adam Copeland confidentely walked down the halls of the arena knowing his wildest dreams were gonna be fufilled tonight by one of the WWE Divas.

Adam saw Mickie James and Melina Perez talking to eachother up ahead and decided to go talk to them.

'' Hey ladies.'' He said putting him arms around their neck.

'' Hey, Adam.'' Melina said.

'' Hey.'' Mickie said.

'' So which one of you ladies wanna see why I'm called the Rated-R Superstar tonight?'' He asked.

'' Sorry, Adam, but we don't just do casual sex with our friends.'' Melina said.

'' We have to have committment and I just don't see you having that.'' Mickie said smiling.

Adam playfully gasped. '' You know that really hurt.'' He said.

'' Sorry.'' They said in unison and walked off together.

Adam's jaw dropped as he still looked at the women walking away in the distance.

'' Why does this always happen to me?'' He said. '' Damnit!'' He said kicking air.

'' You know if you're really going to kick something you should try not to kick air.'' A woman's voice said.

Adam turned around to his best friend Trish Stratus.

'' You heard and saw everything?'' He asked.

'' Yes I did. I was coming out of the women's locker room and saw the whole thing.''

'' You know why they don't want anything to do with you, right?''

'' Please tell me, Trish because I just can't figure out why?'' He said in a sarcastic, but playful kind of way.

'' You really wanna know?''

'' Yes I do.''

'' Stop asking everyone do they want to have sex with you cause it's not very attractive. You're way better than that. Well at least that's what I think.''

'' You really think that about me?'' Adam asked smiling.

'' Yes. I mean you're sweet, funny and caring... when you want to be, but you always care for me.''

'' Thank you, Trish.'' He said.

'' Your welcome.'' She said giving him a smile.

'' You doing anything tonight?'' He asked.

'' Nope just sitting in my room and maybe watch a scary movie.''

'' Oh. Well how about a change of plans?''

'' What kind of plans?''

'' I was thinking about taking you out to dinner, what do you say?''

'' I say..yes!'' She said.

'' Great well I'll guess we can go after the show if that's alright with you.''

'' It is.''

'' Okay then. See you later.''

'' Bye.'' She said and gave him a hug.

The two pulled apart.

Trish smiled and walked away.

Review Please!!!


	2. Chapter 2

The two pulled apart.

Trish smiled and walked away.

Later That Night

The show ended and the two were on their way to to the restaurant.

Adam got out of the car and went on Trish's side to open the door.

'' Thank you.'' She said.

'' Your welcome.''

The two walked inside.

'' This place is really nice. Did you ever take your many girlfriends here?'' Trish said.

'' No. Only my best friend.'' He said.

''Aw that's so sweet.'' She said smiling.

'' I know.'' He said.

The two took a seat and ordered their food. They then enjoyed the rest of their night there together and went back to the hotel.

The Hotel

Adam and Trish walked inside the lobby.

'' That was the most fun I had in a long time with you.'' Trish said.

'' Thank you.''

'' Welcome.''

'' Are you still watching that scary movie tonight?'' Adam asked.

'' It already went off. It'll probaly come back on.''

'' Oh.''

'' Why? Did you wanna watch it with me?''

'' Yeah I do. It's better than sitting in my room doing nothing.''

'' Well let's go then.''

The two caught the elevator and went to Trish's room.

Trish's Room

'' So what movie were we gonna watch?'' Adam asked,

'' I was thinking about Friday the 13th.'' Trish said.

'' Friday the 13th? Please Trish don't tell me you're scared of that.''

'' I'm not.. okay maybe just a little, but you can not tell me you weren't scared when you were a kid.''

'' I was too and just maybe a little bit still.''

'' I knew it.'' Trish said.

'' You better not tell anyone.''

'' I'm not. I promise.''

'' Okay. Ready to watch it?''

'' If it's on.''

Trish turned on t.v. and it was on. The two sat on the edge of the bed and watched the movie and drunk soda. As they were watching a movie a scary scene came and the jumped in eachother's arm.

'' I'm not scared!'' They said in unison.

'' Face it Adam we are.'' Trish said smiling.

'' Guess you're right.'' He said. '' Wanna watch something else?''

'' Nothing else is on this time of night except porn and I'm not down with that.'' Trish said turning off the t.v.

'' I am. Come on, Trish, just pretend their not even doing anything.'' Adam said with a smile.

'' How can I and they're buck naked.'' She said smiling back.

'' Nevermind.'' He said rolling his eyes.

'' I got some wrestling movies in my bag if you wanna watch that.''

'' Why didn't you say so? Of course I wanna watch it.''

'' Okay. Let me get them out of the bag.'' Trish said.

'' Alright.''

Trish went to the closet and got the DVD's out of the bag. She returned back to the bed with four movies.

'' I have WWE Divas Do New York, Hell in a Cell, Royal Rumble, and WM all of the volumes.'' She said.

'' How about Divas Do New York.''

'' I knew you'd pick that.''

'' What? You said did I wanna watch a movie.''

'' I did, but I didn't think you'd pick that movie, then again I should've known.'' She said.

'' Hey!''

Trish giggled. '' Sorry.''

Trish got out of bed and popped in the DVD. As soon as the movie came on there were Divas on the screen posing in their lingerie.

'' That's what I'm talking about.'' Adam said.

Trish rolled her eyes and watched the movie.

The next scene in the movie showed Trish. She was posing by a locker in her green and black lingerie.

Adam couldn't take his eyes off of the t.v. and Trish could tell.

_I know she's my best friend, but why does she have to look that good in that damn lingerie? She's so sexy._ Adam thought.

'' Adam?'' Trish said.

'' Huh!'' He said snapping out of his thoughts.

'' You haven't said anything since the movie started. Is something wrong?''

'' Nope. Not one bit.'' He said.

'' Oh. I thought it was, so how do I look?''

'' You look beautiful, Trish.'' Adam said.

'' Thank you.''

'' Your welcome.''

The movie ended an hour later.

'' Well I guess I should be leaving.'' Adam said as he got out of bed.

'' Why?''

'' I thought you'd want to get your sleep, so...

'' I'd sleep better if you were here. I want you to spend the night.''

'' I haven't spent the night with you in along time.''Adam said.

'' How can you when you're always with a new chick?''

'' I guess you're right. You sure you want me to stay?''

'' Yes.''

'' Okay. Where will I sleep, though?''

'' You can sleep with me, but no touching.'' She said with a smile on her face.

'' I won't.''

'' I know.''

'' I'm going to change in the bathroom, you can change in here if you like.''

'' Okay. Let me just get my things out of the room.''

'' Alright. Here's the key for when you do come back.'' She said grabbing the card key off of the t.v. stand.

'' Thanks.''

Adam left out of the room and went to his own. He grabbed a pair of pajama pants and was out the door. He returned back to the room and changed into his pajamas.

'' You done in there?'' Trish called from the bathroom.

'' Yeah!'' Adam said.

'' Good.'' Trish said and walked into the room.

Trish and Adam got in bed.

'' Good night, Adam.''

'' Good night, Trish.''

I think Adam's falling for Trish. What do you think?

Review please!

Oh and thanks for the reviews **Ainat, babyhardyzgal13, and Trishrocks**. You guys inspire me!


End file.
